memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Code of Honor/Chapter 1
(Federation-Klingon border) The Helena and the Klingon K't'inga class battlecruiser is hanging nose to nose. (Deck 1, Captain's ready room) Captain we've reviewed your report and we're sending Ambassador Rozhenko to your position via the USS Intrepid Admiral Janeway says on the screen. Captain Taylor was surprised. Uh, ma'am what about Worf? Captain Taylor says as she looks at the monitor. Captain he resigned his position as Ambassador to the Federation and the Empire and gave the job to his son Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. She's shocked by this. Admiral not to take anything away from our new ambassador he's a bit new and Worf has the job for three years Captain Taylor says as she looks at the monitor. She leans forward and interlaces her fingers. Marcia I understand that but Rozhenko is coming to the Helena and that's final Starfleet out Admiral Janeway says as the transmission ends. Captain Taylor looks at the monitor and then leaves the ready room. (Main bridge) Captain our new ambassador from what heard is a bit clumsy and unsure of himself and he could mess this up and turn it into a shooting war Lieutenant Kaye says as she looks at Captain Taylor. Then Lieutenant Crusher chimes in. I've served with Worf and his son is honorable and we should give him a chance to try Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at them. (Federation-Klingon border) The Intrepid approaches both ships. (Deck 8, transporter room 2) Captain Kira, Commander Worf, and Ambassador Rozhenko beam aboard. Gentlemen welcome aboard the Helena Captain Taylor says as she looks at them on the pad. Thank you Captain, I think it would be best if we got to work says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She nods. Right this way I was a bit surprised when the Admiral sent you and not the Enterprise don't get me wrong from what I hear the Enterprise is a good ship with a good crew same goes for the Intrepid as well Captain Taylor says as she looks at Captain Kira. She pressed the panel to call for a turbolift. Admiral Janeway sent me because I know the Klingon woman you are dealing with, Kori is my ex-lover says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. The lift stops and doors open and they walk into the lift and the doors closed. Deck 1, observation lounge Captain Taylor says as she gave an order to the computer. The lift moves, as Captain Kira turns to Captain Taylor to get the information on what happened. Captain, can you tell me what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She looks at him. Well, we were heading to Starbase 24 for some R&R after our first mission when we were attacked by a K't'inga class battlecruiser, and I respectfully asked them to stand down but they wouldn't listen so I decided to open fire and disable their weapons array until the General accused us of not informing the High Council of the Helena being built Captain Taylor says as she looks at Captain Kira, Ambassador Rozhenko, and Commander Worf. Typhuss looks at her and explains who the woman is. General Kori Chazmok, she is a decorated and popular officer in the Klingon Defense Force says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She looks at him. I read her record but didn't know how popular she was among the Klingon Defense Force she led the 14th squadron against a squad of 23 Jem'Hadar fighters Captain Taylor says as she looks at Captain Kira. I will talk to her and she will leave you and your crew alone says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. In the briefing room Kori is looking out the window at her warship when Captain Kira walks into the room along with Captain Taylor, Commander Worf and Ambassador Rozhenko as Typhuss looks at her. We need to have a talk, Kori says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She sat down at the table with them and Typhuss looks at her. I want you to leave Captain Taylor and her crew alone, I mean it back off says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She looks at him. Bah, no they destroyed a Klingon outpost for no reason General Kori says as she looks at Typhuss and points at Captian Taylor. Captain Taylor looks at her. We did no such thing Captain Taylor says as she looks at General Chazmok. Kori is about to get her dagger out when Typhuss grabs her hand and looks at her. They didn't attack your outpost, what did you come here for to cause an interstellar incident with the Federation maybe someone else destroyed your outpost says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. She looks at them. We've got their ship's warp signature and weapon signature as well as a visual record from the outpost before it was destroyed General Chazmok says as she looks at them. On the monitor it shows a grainy image of Helena is put on the monitor, as Kori looks at Captain Taylor and Commander Martin as their both shocked by this. Maintain your innocence now Captain? General Chazmok asked as she looks at her. She looks at her. I'm told the high council is demanding compensation, and my arrest Captain Taylor says as she looks at her. Captain Kira looks at Chazmok. How do I know that data is real, it could be fake says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. Taylor looks at him. I can have Commander Clarkson look it over Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sure, do it says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She nods at him. In engineering Commander Clarkson is looking at the footage of the Klingon outpost before it was destroyed showing the grainy image of the Helena firing her phasers as the footage fizzes out, then Captain Taylor walks into the engineering along with Commander Martin as she looks at him. Report Commander what does the footage say? Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I've gone through it forward, reverse, left, right, side to side and I can't find anything that states we weren't present at the outpost Commander Clarkson says as he looks at them. Captain Taylor looks at him. That's impossible we weren't in the Pentath system at the time of the footage was recorded by the outpost Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Taylor an Ensign says over the com. She tapped her combadge. Go ahead Ensign Captain Taylor says as she responses. Captain the USS Buran is approaching us at impulse speed their delivering an Admiral Katrina Cornwell the Ensign says over the com. Captain Taylor and Commander Martin are surprised by this. The Buran flies next to the Helena, Intrepid, and Vorn. In her ready room Captain Taylor and Captain Kira are explaining the situation to Admiral Cornwell and Captain Lorca as well as Admiral Janeway who also hitched a ride as Typhuss looks at them. The Klingons told us that the Helena destroyed one of their outposts, they have footage of it but I think its fake says Typhuss as he looks at them. She looks at them. My chief engineer has checked it thoroughly and he's not found to be a fake sensor record Captain Taylor says as she looks at them. Then the doors open as General Chazmok walks into the ready room. I am here to make the arrest the Captain and her crew will be beamed to my cruiser and taken to the homeworld for trial and sentence to Rura Penthe General Chazmok says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. No I don't think so says Typhuss as he looks at Kori. Cornwell looks at him. Typhuss they have a right to do it we can't interfere Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. Captain Taylor walks over to Kori. Put us on trial here on board the Helena it's my ship I should be the one on trial Captain Taylor says as she looks at Kori. Everyone is surprised by this.